


Travel To Earth.

by fanta_rei



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Late Night Writing, Light Angst, Poetry, Poor dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta_rei/pseuds/fanta_rei
Summary: The destruction of Krypton, the Phantom Zone, Earth. Kara's space voyage was not easy.





	Travel To Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when it's late at night and you can't sleep and you get weird ideas? Yeah.   
> Warning: I tried to be careful with the syllable count, but if you spot some mistakes please tell me. Bless.

I have left my first unbound self on Krypton  
asleep, my eyes still, their last words in me still  
I did not see the black screams on their faces, on

their white streets, in their high homes. Only my little chill  
I felt there, in my little pod, on my longest way.  
How will our red priests say this was not Rao’s will?

Spat from our space, I went on like a scared stray,  
my sacred purpose, my last desperate guide:  
follow my little cousin, reach him. Pray.

But this phantom darkness trapped me inside  
all those light-years in my heavy ship, alone  
with criminals my mother had decried.

Sometimes I think I remember the Zone,  
remember the moment I was set free,  
the moment I saw Earth, blue and unknown.

I fell down and woke up. Kal-el found my pod. He-  
he was grown. A man fiery in his yellow sun.  
The crest he wore - El Mayarah. Forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a bit dramatic.


End file.
